


high note

by ppangjuseyo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Deepthroating, Friends With Benefits, Hyung Kink, M/M, Mirror Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, some angst somewhere in the next chaps
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 16:31:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16705951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ppangjuseyo/pseuds/ppangjuseyo
Summary: Soonyoung pushed Jihoon's face against the keys of the grand piano, making random notes fill the air. Jihoon turned his face to glare at his blond classmate.  Soonyoung chuckled and leaned his face close to Jihoon's, the latter felt goosebumps rise on his skin when he heard Soonyoung whisper, the blond's free hand playing random keys.  "Let's see how high your voice can get, Hoonie."





	high note

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! Hello! Ths work is not proof read so there might be some mistakes. Please ignore them ><
> 
> And happy happy birthday to our Jihoonie!

It’s seven in the evening, the music room where the choir usually practices is deserted. The lights are all off, the instruments carefully placed on one side of the room, the lone grand piano stands proudly on the center. The mirrored wall overseeing everything. With the lights turned off and the heavy rain sounding in the distance, nobody would dare to be here. Except for one.

Lee Jihoon slowly opened the door, he poked his head in and looked around. _Looks like I’m the only one here._

Thunder crashed and Jihoon let out a high pitched yelp, it echoed through the room making the boy shiver in slight fear. He carefully stepped inside and closed the door gently before feeling for the switch on the wall.

The room lit up, the bright lights forcing Jihoon to squint his eyes. He turned and saw his reflection on the mirrors opposite of him, he smiled at himself and did a cute little wave. Giggling, Jihoon walked up to the grand piano, his small feet making a small thump thump noise against the hardwood floor.

The beautiful grand piano always takes his breath away. He loves this piano, it’s an old one but it still makes the most beautiful music.

Jihoon let out a small sigh and sat down on the chair carefully. He placed his fingers gingerly against the keys and pressed on one, the sound rang through the walls of the room, echoing beautifully against the walls. Jihoon looked to his side where the mirror is and he waved at his reflection again, pretending there are people watching him and waiting for him to play on the other side. He smiled at the images of people anticipating his music and pressed on two more keys.

He can hear the little happy tune that has been playing in his head for a few days now. Jihoon’s been too busy to visit the music room the past few days that the little tune eventually became a song.

He stopped playing random keys and started following the little tune. His fingers dancing over the keys, making his little tune from his head be heard by the world with the help of the old grand piano.

Jihoon hummed along the music, his head swaying back and forth, a smile tugging on his lips. He mumbled random lyrics, eventually his voice became louder, the lyrics flowing out of him like water. He sang happily, his voice bright, a big contrast to the depressing rain outside.

“Never thought Lee Jihoon sings,” Jihoon abruptly stopped singing, his fingers frozen on the piano keys. Shock travelled throughout his body.

He dare not move.

The door opened wider, revealing a blond mop of hair. “Y’know, students are not allowed here at this time,” the guy continued, he stepped in the room, ruffling his slightly damp blond hair. He smirked at the cute boy. _With pink hair? When did he dye his hair?_

Jihoon cleared his throat, he clenched his hands into fists and laid them on his lap. “You’re here, too, Soonyoung… hyung.” Jihoon said in a small voice. Barely audible in the empty room, but the blond guy, _Soonyoung_ , heard it. His smirk widened when he heard the word _hyung_ come out of the boy’s mouth. He slowly walked to where Jihoon was, his footsteps echoing in the room, and stopped just a few centimeters behind Jihoon.

He leaned over the boy and whispered low in his ear, making Jihoon shudder.

“Bad students need to be punished, _Lee Jihoon-ssi,_ ” Soonyoung reached over Jihoon, his fingers playing against the keys. Jihoon felt a shiver run up his spine, but he stayed still. He felt Soonyoung’s other hand ghosting his back, his long fingers drumming against Jihoon’s lower back as if he’s trying to play a tune out of him.

Jihoon let out a shaky breath, trying to steady his breathing, “What do you want, Soonyoung?”

Soonyoung hummed and straightened his posture, “What do I want?” he asked. Jihoon still has his hands clenched in his lap, his chest rising up and down slowly, focusing on breathing in and out, trying to ignore the hand that’s currently slowly creeping up his torso.

Soonyoung eyed Jihoon: pale face, even skin, petite body, and his voice. Damn his voice, if his singing voice is angelic, Soonyoung swears his moaning voice is heaven itself. His eyes travelled around the room and smirked, no one else is around, the heavy rain can mask any sound coming from in or outside the room. And then there’s the mirror. Soonyoung can think of a lot of things to do with that big mirror.

 He turned to look back at Jihoon who is now staring at him with wide eyes.

“ _You_.”

-x-

 “ _Stop,”_ Jihoon gasped when Soonyoung ran his hands slowly on Jihoon’s now bare chest. The air is cold and it made Jihoon shiver, goosebumps raising on his arms. It’s cold and he should feel cold, but Soonyoung’s hands roaming his chest is warm enough for him.

Jihoon couldn’t believe it. A few minutes ago he was still resisting the blond but here he is now, Soonyoung in between his thighs, him straddling the other. Their crotches grinding against each other, giving them the friction they wanted. Soonyoung’s low groans are too loud for Jihoon, so he gripped Soonyoung’s hair hard and smashed his lips against the boy, succeeding in muffling the pleasured groans of his hyung.

“Stop teasing me!” Jihoon said in between kisses, his tongut made its way inside Soonyoung’s mouth, licking and tasting everything. Jihoon’s hands travelled to the hem of Soonyoung’s shirt, he tried to take it off the blond but Soonyoung swatted his hands away with a growl. Jihoon whined and pushed his hips harder against Soonyoung’s. Soonyoung groaned and pulled Jihoon closer, their lips not leaving each other.

“I’m not teasing you, Jihoon,” Soonyoung chuckled, he broke the filthy kiss and leaned back against the piano, his back pressing down on some keys. “I’m half scared we’ll break the chair,” Jihoon giggled, he took Soonyoung’s hand and raised it to his mouth. “The piano, too, if you don’t stop leaning on it.” He mouthed the crevices of Soonyoung’s hands before putting two fingers in his mouth. The weight pressing down on his tongue made Jihoon’s mind swirl, he sucked and licked on the digits, wetting them with his saliva. A preparation for something more.

Soonyoung hummed before trailing his other hand down Jihoon’s chest, his fingertips stopped at a nipple, pinching and rolling them. He watched as Jihoon’s mouth let go of the digits in his mouth to let out a soft moan. “Feel good?” Soonyoung asked, his fingers not stopping its ministrations on the other’s chest. He kissed up Jihoon’s neck and sucked the area just below his ears, knowing how much this drives the other crazy.

“ _Hyung, hyung._ Please,” Jihoon begged, eyes glassy. Soonyoung hummed and instructed the other to raise his hips a bit. Jihoon obeyed immediately, his hyung helped him take off his jeans and boxers in one go before resuming on pinching and rolling Jihoon’s nipples.

“Touch me, touch me, touch me. Please, please,” Jihoon rested his hands on Soonyoung’s shoulders for support, he rolled his hips more, his dick pressing against the rough fabric of Soonyoung’s jeans. The devil didn’t even bother to remove his own jeans.

Jihoon wants skin, and he wants it now.

“Aww, look at how hard you are,” Soonyoung chuckled, he ran a finger against the side of Jihoon’s cock, his other hand still busy playing with the other’s nipples. He likes seeing Jihoon so worked up like this, so desperate for a touch. He likes seeing the usually calm and collected classmate of his to unravel like this, mouth parted and letting out gasps of pleasure. And the best part is, he made Jihoon like this. A cock slut, only for him. Only for Soonyoung to see, only for Soonyoung to pleasure, to taste, to own.

His very own cock and pleasure hungry Jihoonie. It’s the best of the best.

Soonyoung finally let go of Jihoon’s nipples, his hand gripped the younger’s hips, stopping him from moving. Jihoon whined, he tried to move his hips but failed. Soonyoung’s grip on him is tight.

“Hyung… what?” Jihoon asked, his vision hazy from all the pleasure he’s been receiving. Soonyoung only smiled at him, making the other confused. “What? What is it—hng ahh. _Please, more. Hyung! Fuck!”_ Jihoon gripped Soonyoung’s shoulders hard, his hips started moving again. Soonyoung let out a laugh, Jihoon really is pleasure hungry. He gripped Jihoon’s hips to stop him from moving, he took out his finger from Jihoon’s hole and raised it up to his lips, he sucked on the finger once before he roughly thrusts it back inside the pink haired boy.

“You like that?” Soonyoung slowly slid his finger in and out of Jihoon, watching like a hawk as Jihoon’s face crumpled in pleasure. Oh how he loves doing this to Jihoon, introducing small things such as his finger, then eventually he’ll add another digit, another, and another. Until his baby feels so full, Jihoon would be crying for him for more, his baby would slowly lose his mind to the pleasure. They’ll be doing it again and again. Until Jihoon’s drained and begging, his mind clouded with so much lust. 

“Yes, ahh—yesngh. Feels so good, hyungie,” Jihoon moaned out.

Soonyoung added two more fingers. He thrusts in a bit deeper, a bit faster. He watched as Jihoon moved his hips up and down, slowly at first, before he let go and bounced on Soonyoung’s thick fingers. His dripping cock slapping against his stomach.

Jihoon clutched on Soonyoung’s shoulders for leverage, his hips moving faster, wanting to feel those fingers in him pound his prostate, want it to drive him to the edge. Want to make him cum.

Jihoon bit his lip when he felt Soonyoung’s wet mouth latch on his right nipple, sucking and licking, swirling around them. He threw back his head when the fingers in him jabbed at his prostate. “Hyung, _fuck,_ hyung! T-there! _Oh my god, there_!” Soonyoung’s unoccupied hand travelled down Jihoon’s ass, he gripped a cheek and spread it open. He squeezed in another finger beside the three already inside Jihoon.

Jihoon moaned wantonly at the feel of the added finger. He stopped moving his hips, wanting to savour the stretch and the feeling of being full. Soonyoung, however, has other plans.

He pulled his fingers out of Jihoon and turned him around. Jihoon’s back against Soonyoung’s chest.

Jihoon whined high, his hole clenching from the emptiness, his dick twitching from the loss of Soonyoung’s body heat in his front. He reached for Soonyoung’s hand, attempting to slide the thick fingers back inside him. His hyung chuckled and gently held Jihoon’s hand, laying it on top of Jihoon’s stomach.

With Soonyoung’s hand on top of Jihoon’s, he slowly guided the pink haired boy’s hand. Going south, to the inside of Jihoon’s thighs, barely missing his hard cock. Going north to his nipples, caressing Jihoon’s bare chest with the softest of touches, sending shivers down Jihoon’s spine and eliciting a shaky breath out of Jihoon.

It’s slow and it drives Jihoon crazy. He wants more, more, and more. His skin feels too hot, sweat drips from his temple down to his jaw. His tongue feels like cotton in his mouth. He feels too empty inside, he needs something, anything!

“Hyung, hyung,” Jihoon panted, he turned his head and looked up at Soonyoung with his glassy, lust filled eyes. He stuck his pink tongue out, silently asking Soonyoung to do something with it.

Soonyoung ignored him. “No. Be patient. I want to see you do something else,” he gripped the hand he’s holding and guided it down to Jihoon’s hole.

“Play with yourself, baby. Make sure I can see everything,” Jihoon moaned at the idea. He immediately went down on his knees, facing Soonyoung. His face near Soonyoung’s crotch. Jihoon can smell the arousal, tempting him to disobey Soonyoung and instead suck on the cloth covered cock of his hyung.

But Jihoon’s a good boy. At least for tonight.

Jihoon carefully leaned back, his back met the cold, hard floor. He raised his hand up to his mouth and sucked on two of his fingers. He licked the digits and sucked on them, imagining it’s something else. Soonyoung’s massive cock, perhaps.

He put on a show for his hyung. He played with his nipple using his other hand, twisting and pulling and circling around them. He teased himself, his hands went down his cock, tugging at it until he felt the familiar tight coil, ready to snap any minute, only for him to stop and whine at the lost sensation.

He kept on playing with his cock, bringing himself to the edge and stopping right before he can release. Soonyoung laid back against the piano with a smirk on his face, thoroughly enjoying the show in front of him. Jihoon playing with his pretty pink cock, Jihoon whining high in his throat, pleading on air for release. Jihoon doing all this only for him, only for Soonyoung, his hyung, to see.

Jihoon was about to slip a finger inside of his warm hole, ready to make his show even more pleasurable for Soonyoung when he heard his name being called.

“Come here, hyung wants to give you a reward for being such a good boy.” Soonyoung patted his lap with a grin on his face. Knowing Jihoon, he’ll probably ask for a reward he wants and not what Soonyoung has in mind.

That’s what Soonyoung likes about his baby. He’s a demanding little bitch.

“Hyung… can I,” Jihoon swallowed down the saliva in his mouth. He wiped off the drips on the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand. He looked up at Soonyoung with pleading eyes. “Can I suck your dick? Please! I was a good boy! I was a very very good boy, hyung! Please, please, please. I really want it!”

Jihoon waited for an approval. His fingers twitched, he’s trying so hard to stop himself from ripping Soonyoung’s jeans. He waited for a go signal from Soonyoung, but it’s been a few minutes and his hyung is just staring at him. Jihoon wants cock and he wants it now.

“Eat well, baby.” Jihoon hastily crawled back in between Soonyoung’s thighs. He leaned his head to the inside of Soonyoung’s thigh, his face near his hyung’s crotch. He greedily inhaled the scent of arousal.

Jihoon unbuttoned Soonyoung’s jeans and mouthed the bulge at the same time. It’s so big even in its confines. Jihoon hungrily licked and sucked on the fabric, his teeth sometimes grazing the line where the zipper should be.

Soonyoung moaned at the feeling of a hot mouth on his crotch. He gripped Jihoon’s hair tight and carefully rolled his hips against the sinful mouth.

“Go on, it’s all yours,” Soonyoung let out a breathy exhale.

Jihoon looked up at Soonyoung. Seeing the older so blissed out motivated him to hurry up and devour his meal.

Soonyoung gasped when his shaft met the cold room. Now free from its confines, Soonyoung felt a little bit of relief.

“Thank you for the meal, hyungie.” Jihoon licked the tip, gathering the precum on his tongue, making a show of rolling it around the head, travelling slowly down the shaft.

Jihoon spit on the head, using his hands he spread the makeshift lube down the shaft. Soonyoung moaned at the feeling, his hands travelled to Jihoon’s hair and gripped it tight.

The pink haired boy smirked at the sight of his hyung: eyes half-lidded, small pants coming out of his sinful mouth, face a bit red from the continuously rising temperature between the two of them. Oh, Jihoon can get off at this sight.

Not wasting any more time, Jihoon went down on Soonyoung’s cock, enveloping the head with the warmth and wetness of his mouth. He harshly sucked on the crown, eliciting a lewd moan from the man now hunched over him.

Jihoon circled his tongue around the head, sometimes flicking on the slit, teasing his hyung. He let go of the cock in his mouth and licked it from the base up to the tip. Jihoon smiled up at Soonyoung and took a deep breath. He slowly went down on Soonyoung’s dick, the huge cock stretching his mouth so good. Jihoon moaned at the feeling of Soonyoung’s cock heavy on his tongue.

He gripped Soonyoung’s thigh and continued going down the cock in his mouth.

“ _Fuuuuck, yes!”_ Soonyoung let out shallow gasps. He tightened his grip on Jihoon’s pink locks, pushing him down on his cock. Soonyoung watched as Jihoon gagged a bit when his tip hit the back of Jihoon’s throat. Soonyoung flashed a devilish smile.

Jihoon felt Soonyoung’s grip tighten even more. That was the only signal Jihoon got before Soonyoung began pushing Jihoon’s head harshly down his cock. Jihoon choked and struggled to adjust to the huge dick ramming down the tight column of his throat.

Soonyoung released his hold on him and Jihoon took a huge gulp of air. Jihoon felt a great amount of saliva leave his mouth the same time Soonyoung’s dick did.

Soonyoung stared at the boy gasping in front of him. He looked so _fucked._ His eyes are unfocused, saliva continuously dripping down the sides of his swollen mouth, hair dishevelled. Jihoon looks so beautiful like this and Soonyoung wants to see more.

“One more, baby?” Soonyoung gently asked, making Jihoon focus his attention back on Soonyoung’s dripping cock.

“Yes, please. Hyung, one more, please,” Jihoon begged, his hands making grabbing motions at the cock in front of him. He licked his bottom lip. Jihoon’s mouth feels so empty without Soonyoung’s cock.

“Go and eat some more then,” Jihoon moaned, he replaced Soonyoung’s hand that was on his cock with his own small ones. He immediately put the tip back into his wet mouth and sucked. Tasting the salty taste of Soonyoung’s juices made Jihoon moan, the vibrations sent a delicious shiver down Soonyoung’s spine.

“Yes, Jihoonie. Just like that. Yeah, you like my cock so much, huh? You little slut,” Soonyoung slapped Jihoon’s cheek a few times, smirking at the sight of his classmate blissed out at sucking cock.

Jihoon’s hole soon became lonely. He let go of the cock in his mouth and replaced it with two of his fingers, quickly coating them with saliva. He adjusted his position and reached behind him. He rammed the two fingers inside his clenching hole, letting out a loud and slutty moan. Jihoon’s hips automatically moved, grinding down on his own fingers.

Soonyoung watched as Jihoon moaned and gasped and groaned as the pleasure ran throughout his body.

“Jihoon,” Jihoon’s hips immediately stopped moving. His thighs shook when all the pleasure was abruptly cut off, Jihoon felt tears prick his eyes from the sudden loss.

Soonyoung wordlessly carried Jihoon back to his lap. Jihoon slumped against Soonyoung’s chest, little gasps coming out from his lips.

“Do you wanna cum, baby?” Jihoon nodded, eager to just finally cum. Soonyoung’s fingers played with Jihoon’s clenching hole, dipping the first half of his finger before pulling out. He sucked on his fingers before placing them back inside Jihoon.

“ _Hyungie! Feels so goo-AH- don’t- don’t stop! Fuck, ah!”_ Soonyoung prodded and poked Jihoon’s insides. When Jihoon suddenly let out a high pitched moan, Soonyoung knew he already found his prostate. He slipped in two more fingers and began pounding on Jihoon’s prostate.

Jihoon let out moans after moans of Soonyoung and fuck and _more._ The fingers continuously jabbed at his prostate, bringing Jihoon closer and closer to coming undone. The coil in his stomach began to feel tight.

Jihoon opened his eyes that were previously closed from mind breaking pleasure. He looked down at his hyung and his hyung’s cock. Slowly, his hand snaked down and gripped on Soonyoung’s cock. Tugging and pulling, sending sparks of pleasure to his hyung.

“Fuck! Yes, make me cum, too!” Jihoon licked his hand and continued to tug on his hyung’s cock.

The two were in their own little world, where only pleasure is the only thing they can feel. Soonyoung’s fingers in Jihoon and Jihoon’s fingers on Soonyoung’s cock.

Jihoon grinded back on Soonyoung’s fingers, “Hyungie, are you close?”

“Yesngh!” Soonyoung threw his head back, his hips began to thrust into Jihoon’s hand, chasing his orgasm.

“I’m gonna! _FUCK, JIHOON!”_ Soonyoung gasped when he felt Jihoon’s warm hole enveloping his cock. The tightness surrounding his cock brought him to the edge, painting Jihoon’s insides with his cum.

The feeling of Soonyoung’s cum shooting inside Jihoon felt so fucking good. Jihoon let out a breathy moan, rolling his hips, milking Soonyoung more of his cum. Not long after, the tight coil in his stomach snapped, his cum lading on their chests, some even on Soonyoung’s chin.

Soonyoung was about to scold Jihoon for not telling him he wanted a dick in his ass when he heard soft snores coming from the boy still impaled on his dick.

Guess the punishment can wait until next time.

And maybe they can finally do something with the mirrors in here.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are highly appreciated! 
> 
> \- you can shout and curse at me on [twt](https://twitter.com/ppangjuseyo)


End file.
